


Persephone

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: Pansy Parkinson discovers just how accurate a Witch Weekly horoscope can be. QLFC Round 2.





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Montrose Magpies  
> Position: Chaser 2  
> Task: Write about a character who is highly intuitive when it comes to others and is great at solving others’ problems but is always obtuse when it’s something concerning them.  
> WC: 1,690
> 
> Prompts:  
> (Theme) Struggling to differentiate between fantasy and reality  
> (Colour) Crimson  
> (Word) Zodiac

An owl tapped on the window and Pansy ran to let it in. She held out her hand to receive the package before placing money in the pouch on the owl’s leg. With one small hoot, the barn owl flew away. 

Pansy turned to her baby daughter with a smile. Persephone was 3 months old and the apple of Pansy’s eye. She loved every moment with her and didn’t even mind the restless nights.

“Mummy’s Witch Weekly has arrived, Persephone. Time to read my horoscope.” She opened the magazine, flicking through it until she found what she was looking for. “Ah, here we go.” Her eyes scanned the zodiac signs, stopping when they landed on Scorpio. 

A few minutes later, she slammed it down with a huff. She wasn’t foolish enough to live by the drivel printed in Witch Weekly, but it usually provided her with light entertainment

“What a load of rubbish,” she said, taking Persephone out of her pram. “Soon you will have to face the reality that you’ve been running from. There’s no time like the present,” Pansy mimicked. “We’re not running from anything, are we, sweetie?” 

She dressed her baby in a crimson dress and added a matching bow to her tuft of dark hair. It had been a surprise to Pansy when her daughter hadn’t inherited her father’s blond locks; she did have his grey eyes, though. Persephone Parkinson-Malfoy was a beautiful baby. It was a pity that Draco didn’t appreciate her more. They hadn’t seen him in weeks, and Pansy was losing her patience. 

She kissed the top of her daughter’s head. If Draco couldn’t step up, she’d love her enough for the both of them. Pansy looked down at the wedding ring she refused to take off. She hoped that Draco would come back to them; then they could be a proper family. 

“Come on, angel. We’re going to meet up with mummy’s friends. Accio, baby carrier.” The baby carrier lifted off the coat rack and headed over to Pansy. She placed Persephone inside and headed out. 

 

An acquaintance named Helena stopped her as she walked along with Persephone strapped to her front. Pansy had met her in the St Mungo’s waiting room 7 months ago, and the two were on their way to being friends. 

“Oh, isn’t she beautiful. Let me have a proper look at the little poppet,” she cooed. 

Pansy smiled and turned to her side, giving Helena a better look at Persephone. Helena did a double take and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She looked at Pansy, stunned. Before Pansy could say anything, she turned and walked away from them. She watched, stunned, as Helena turned to look at her again before disappearing inside a shop. 

“Mad cow,” Pansy muttered as she headed to the cafe. 

Daphne Greengrass was already there. Her eyes were watery and it was clear to Pansy that she’d been up all night crying. Her lying, cheating, yet undeniably handsome boyfriend was up to no good again — Pansy would stake her life on it. For some reason, Daphne took him back every time. The woman was a lost cause.

“Blaise?” Pansy asked as she sat down next to Daphne and patted her on the back. The blonde nodded. Pansy saw her eyes flicker to Persephone for a moment before looking away. “He’s not worth it, Daph.”

“He is to me,” Daphne answered before bursting into tears. Pansy cringed at the show she was making and wished they’d opted for a more private venue. She patted her friend on the back and murmured words of reassurance. Where was Tracey? She was always much better at this stuff. 

Speak of the devil. Tracey arrived and hurried over to Daphne, taking over from Pansy. Now that Tracy was there to comfort Daphne, Pansy got down to what she was good at. Tracey provided the tea and sympathy, Pansy was the bitch who provided the truth — even when it wasn’t wanted. 

“How many times has he broken up with you now?”

Daphne dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and took a deep breath. “Three. But, he — “

“Is under a lot of stress from work and you aren’t making it easy?” Pansy recited. “Or is it because he’s bored and wants to shag around?” She was tired of wiping her friend's tears and listening to the same excuses all over again. For her own sanity, she had to get through to Daphne. 

Tracey gasped at the blunt question, but Pansy ignored her. Blaise was so predictable and she knew it had to be one or the other. 

“The second one. He said he wants us to see other people. I don’t want to see other people, I just want him!” Daphne wailed. Witches and wizards at nearby tables were turning to look at them, but Pansy saw them off with a malicious glare that she’d perfected over the years. Tracey smiled gratefully while Daphne looked down, too caught up in her own despair. 

“Look at me, Daph,” Pansy said. Her friend obliged, but Pansy saw a flicker of reluctance in her hazel eyes. “Remember when we were children and we made up stories about our knights in shining armour?” 

Daphne nodded and her face lit up for a moment. “Yes. I named mine Orion.”

“Did you ever imagine that Orion would treat you like that?” As expected, Daphne shook her head. “Well, why settle for Blaise when you could look for someone who will treat you right?”

“I gave up on Orion a long time ago, Pansy. He doesn’t exist.” Daphne was retreating into denial, as she always did when Pansy tried to talk some sense into her. 

“With that attitude, no wonder he doesn’t exist.” Daphne shrugged and opened her mouth, but Pansy cut her off. “I only say this because I care. When Blaise comes crawling back, please have a long, hard think about what he actually brings to your life — apart from misery.”

Daphne sniffed and nodded; she even managed a weak smile. “I’ll try. At least I don’t have to put up with his snoring. He’s a living God, but he sounds like a wild boar when he’s asleep.”

Tracey cleared her throat as she set three glasses of butterbeer on the table. She brushed aside their offers to pay her back and sat back down in her seat. “So, Pansy,” she said, casting a furtive glance at Persephone, “is there anything you’d like to talk about?”

“Yes. Draco is driving me crazy. I haven’t seen him in weeks, and he hasn’t even asked about his daughter. I’m starting to think he doesn’t care.” She stared fondly at Persephone and kissed the top of her head. She looked up in time to see the two women exchange a glance. “What?”

“Pansy,” Tracey said in a tone so gentle it made Pansy want to scream. “You and Draco broke up. He needs to come to terms with that, just like you do.”

“What about Persephone?”

Daphne and Tracey seemed to communicate without words. Tracey nodded, and this time, Daphne was the one to speak. “We’re so sorry, Pansy, but we think it’s time that you accept — “

“Don’t say it!” Pansy snapped as she got to her feet and stormed out of the cafe. They were supposed to be her friends. Why couldn’t they just agree with her and talk about what a bastard Draco was? 

 

The newly titled bastard was waiting for her when she arrived home. “What do you want?” she asked as they walked into the lounge. She took Persephone out of the carrier and placed her in the carrycot.

“Daphne and Tracey sent me an owl. They’re worried about you, and frankly, so am I.” Draco’s eyes were red and his blond hair was a mess. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. 

Good, a venomous part of her thought. Serves him right for leaving us. “Not worried enough to check in on your daughter once in a while? You haven’t even looked at her.” 

“Our daughter is dead, Pansy.” 

“No!” 

Unwelcome memories swam to the surface. They’d had seven weeks to go, and they’d bought everything for their new arrival. A sharp pain had woken her up one morning, and then there was blood — lots of it. 

“Persephone died at St Mungo’s. She was stillborn.” His voice broke on the last word, and Pansy couldn’t bear to look at him. 

There had been a mad rush to get to the hospital, and she’d been taken through straight away. The pain had been too much for her to take. All Pansy could remember was darkness. When she woke up, a healer was standing over her. The look on her face had told Pansy everything she needed to know. 

“Our daughter is over there in that cot,” Pansy insisted, clinging to her own truth. It was a lie that helped her get up in the morning and face the day. 

“It’s a doll, Pansy. She’s not real.” Draco took a step towards her, but she took a step back, shielding the cot from him. 

“Get out.” She meant to shout, but it came out quiet and dejected. Draco moved closer, stopping right in front of her. He wiped away a stray tear from her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m sorry.”

“Get out,” she repeated. “I want to be alone.”

He nodded. “I’ll be there when you need me. So will Daphne and Tracey.” His eyes flickered over to the cot, and he flinched when he saw the doll in her crimson dress. A perfect blend of her parents, if only she was real. 

Draco turned and left without another word. As soon as he was gone, Pansy picked up the doll and held her close to her heart like a lifeline. She paced gently around the room with Persephone, singing a lullaby until all her tears had dried. Her baby remained still in her arms.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, baby, just you and me.”


End file.
